Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Linda Flynn-Fletcher is a character from Phineas and Ferb. She is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and Jeremy's mother. Her anniversary with Lawrence is June 15th. Biography Childhood Nothing is known of Linda's early life. She was born of Clyde and Betty Jo in America. She had the same hair style as she has for her entire life and had very big, deep blue eyes. It is odd that Linda has her adult hair style as a toddler, as shown in the episode "Mom's Birthday," as it is from Bobbi Fabulous, who wasn't famous until the 1990s. Education and career In the 70s, Linda took on the same fashion as several of the people of her time, including bell bottoms and very long hair. She appeared to be very popular. This was the year that she attended college. She may have belonged to a sorority called Delta Kappa Omicron (ΔKO) ("Mom's Birthday") During the 1980s, Linda once dated Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, it did not end well, as Doofenshmirtz did not make it easy, performing actions such as stuffing Linda into his car boot to get her in the drive in theater for free. Later, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast, and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, her song became elevator music, and her career was over. Years later, she had a reunion, but afterwards, no one but a select few fans remembered her. Some time after the reunion concert, her album was also re-sold and translated into several languages. Personal life In the 90s, Linda met and married an unknown man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. The two either got divorced or he died, and Linda raised her children alone for a fеw years. During this time, she followed the "Grunge" trend of the time, and met a few men. Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates, and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15th. Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. She still keeps up a music career, leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few mom's from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. In circa 2008, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. Seeing the Big Ideas In general, Linda has never gotten home in time to see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas because the schemes have been cleaned up by Doofenshmirtz and Perry. However, she has been aware of some of Phineas and Ferb's schemes. *The regrouping of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Her birthday celebration ("Mom's Birthday") *Phineas and Ferb's "Flying Car of the Future Today" landing tower ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", later revealed as a dream) *The animal translator machine ("Interview With a Platypus", though due to her only being around for their failed attempt to translate Perry's chittering, she was likely unaware that it actually functioned) *The Aglet Awareness Concert ("Tip of the Day", later wiped from everyone's memory but Candace's) *The boat Phineas and Ferb built ("The Lake Nose Monster", although she was only aware of the little rowboat Nosebud, not the giant underwater lab underneath the boat) *The fort in the backyard ("Thaddeus and Thor", just the top level, not the skyscraper fort) *Their trip to the future as well as their roller coaster from episode one in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" (Although later, it never happened due to 35 year old Candace fixing the past, and due to Isabella, who went to the past and giving Phineas and Ferb a wood-metal fusing tool, resulting them never going into the future in the first place.) *Candace's platypus hatching grounds ("Perry Lays an Egg"). *She sees one of Phineas and Ferb's contraptions in "The Bully Code" but thinks it is public art. *She sees the old western town Phineas and Ferb build, and almost scolds them for it, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention reverses time so it never happened. ("She's the Mayor") *She sees Phineas and Ferb helping out Lawrence perform as Max Modem and the Mainframes ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") Also, in a reverse of the usual pattern, she sees Doofenshmirtz's invention crash in the front yard. When the boys deny building it, she then starts to freak out and tries to convince Lawrence to come home and see this device. He, however, treats her the same way she treats Candace. This unfortunately does not make Linda more understanding of her daughter, even refuting Candace's claim that the boys were building a duplicate of the device in the backyard while the one in the front yard was beeping and smoking. ("What Do It Do?") Background Information *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called The Essential Lindana: Still Fun.... On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and re-translated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *Linda is played by Caroline Rhea, who describes Linda as having a large, curved waist, and always trying to keep order. Rhea describes that as a Disney mom, Linda never freaks out or gets angry at Candace's rants about her brother's plans, just says in calm voice: "Candace, honey, I think you're crazy." Rhea has done a few other Disney Channel movies, including Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire, and was previously famous for her portrayal as Hilda from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *One of her favorite books is the Wizard of Oz. ("Wizard of Odd") *Linda is based on Dan Povenmire's sister. *She had one date with Heinz Doofenshmirtz before becoming a superstar. *She may be addicted to cake.("Robot Rodeo") *She lip syncs when performing I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, which may be some indication that her real singing voice is not very good, unlike her other family members. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") *Without her contact lens, she is blind ("Last Train to Bustville"). *She has the most appearences of the characters that haven't been in every episode. *In season 3, she sung her first sung with a Lindanna voice with "Snacks". Gallery Teen_Linda.jpg|Linda in college Linda-80s.jpg|Linda in the 1980s Grundge_Linda.jpg|Linda in the 1990s LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg|Linda and Lawrence's wedding. LindaLawrencePreRecording.jpg|Linda with Lawrence Linda'sAgletAwarenessRibbons.jpg|Linda with aglet ribbons on. LindaLawrenceKiss.jpg|Linda and Lawrence kissing LindasBand.jpg|Linda in her band with Isabella's and Jeremy's moms. Shipwrecked.jpg|Linda shipwrecked with her family and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace Gets Busted HD screenshot.jpg|Linda unhappy about Candace Snacks closing.jpg|Linda singing "Snacks" References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Mothers Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in video games